Down with the Sickness-Complete-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: 2 different verisons with some simliar parts. Not a songfic, Tripp gets sick while his mom is away on business and it's up to the guys to take care of him. The back story of Tripp's necklace appears, SHORT ONESHOT. NO YAOI. Complete
1. Chapter 1

I'm in the Band - Down with the Sickness VERSION ONE

Not a songfic, Tripp gets sick while his mom is away on business and it's up to the guys to take care of him. The back story of Tripp's necklace appears, SHORT ONESHOT. NO YAOI. Sorry if it's bad!

**Fallenqueen2: I LOVE TRIPP, he is just so hot and amazing and I still can't believe they cancelled the show :( but that doesn't mean we have to stop making video's and fan fictions: D **

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own 'I'm in the Band' if I did I would be in it, being Tripp's girlfriend OR making Trizzy real :) The rights go to Disney/XD _

Tripp's P.O.V.

Ugh, my chest feels like it is on fire, actually with the guys living in my house anything is possible, so I pried my eyes open just to make sure I wasn't ACTUALLY on fire, thankfully I wasn't, but my chest was still burning, my head hurt and I couldn't seem to breath though my nose properly. I slowly sat up, but the room swayed so I fell back onto my pillow groaning, I was sick and mom was away on her business trip again. I curled up on my side, wrapping my blanket around my body as Goosebumps popped up all over my skin. I coughed and that caused my throat and my chest to burn, I glanced up at the mirror on my wall, I looked paler than any vampire, sparkling or otherwise. Curse Izzy for making me read 'Twilight'. My eye lids started to get heavy and the world around me start to blur together as my door flew open to see Ash waltzing in to get me up for school, god just thinking of moving made me feel like I was going to throw up.

"Wakey, wakey Tripp! Time for school." Ash sang as he pulled my blankets off my body, the cold air made my whole body shudder.

"A-Ash, I think I'm sick…" I groaned before coughing painfully into my elbow. Ash's face went serious for once and placed his hand on my forehead and frowned deeply.

"Tripp, dude you're burning up!" He exclaimed and I was too drowsy to give a 'No shit Sherlock.' Ash rushed out of the room, yelling 'TRIPP IS SICK!' Within moments Derek and Burger were in my room, looking concerned at me as I pulled the blankets back over my body.

"You look horrible Kid." Derek stated as he sat on the end of my bed.

"Well I feel worse than I look if that's any consolation…" I muttered, eyes closing again.

"Don't sleep yet little man we have to take your temperature and give you some cold med's." Burger said as he ran out to find the 1st aid kit. I tried to sit up, but that failed as the room started to spin. I put my right hand against my head, closing my eyes as I tried to wait out the spinning. Finally with Derek's help I got into a comfortable sitting position.

"Thanks." I mumbled, he nodded as Burger and Ash came back in with the 1st aid kit. Ash forced me to hold the thermometer under my tongue until it beeped, a minute later it did, it read 102.1. No wonder I felt like crap, I was running a high fever combined with being stuffy.

"What a great day this is." I sighed as Derek tried to get me to drink some nasty cold medicine. "Derek, I'm only going to say this once. I am not, I repeat NOT going to take that nasty medicine" I informed him crossing my arms over my burning chest.

"Well its either you drink this willingly or we will pin you down and force it down your throat. More fun for us, not so much fun for you, it is your choice Kid." Derek shrugged, smirking as my face fell.

"Damn." I plugged my nose and took 4 tsp of the medicine which burned like liquid fire going down my throat, I almost gagged. "I can't feel my throat, I hope you're happy now Derek." I snapped at him ending with a cough, he gave a weak laugh.

"Lay down kid, you need to sleep." He said pushing me onto my back gently pulling up my blankets. I looked up at him and flashes of my father appeared in my mind. I frowned, I didn't even remember the man so why was I thinking of him now? I turned on my side to see my necklace, sitting on the table. I sighed loudly thinking back to when I got it.

"You alright Kid?" Derek asked me in his accent of his that always made me chuckle, but I was starting to feel the drugs working therefore making me too sleepy to chuckle.

"Just thinking about my father… He sent me that necklace on my 13th birthday. Mom was coming home that day from a trip and it arrived in the mail from India…What an odd place right?" I coughed slightly as Derek sat back down at the end of my bed. "The entire note said was 'Happy birthday Tripp.' Nothing else, just 3 words, not even 'I love you son' or 'I'm coming home soon'. Just happy freaking birthday." I said feeling anger rise up in me before it fell back down as I started to drift in and out.

"Well your father is an idiot for leaving you and Beth." Derek said as he stood up, he picked up my necklace and placed it in my open palm, curling my fingers around the cold metal. "I'm sure that he still loves you Kid, so don't hate him. We will be back to check up on you later. Feel better Tripp." He said as he closed the door, I looked at the metal necklace a smile snaked its way onto my face, maybe because it did mean my father still cared about me, or maybe it was because finally after a year of bugging Derek, he finally called me by my name, whatever it was it soon faded into the back of my mind as the medicine kicked in and I fell into a blissful, non painful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in the Band - Down with the Sickness VERSION TWO

Not a songfic, Tripp gets sick while his mom is away on business and it's up to the guys to take care of him. The back story of Tripp's necklace appears, SHORT ONESHOT. NO YAOI. Sorry if it's bad!

**Fallenqueen2: I LOVE TRIPP, he is just so hot and amazing and I still can't believe they cancelled the show :( but that doesn't mean we have to stop making video's and fan fictions: D **

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own 'I'm in the Band' if I did I would be in it, being Tripp's girlfriend OR making Trizzy real :) The rights go to Disney/XD _

Tripp's P.O.V.

Ugh, my chest feels like it is on fire, actually with the guys living in my house anything is possible, so I pried my eyes open just to make sure I wasn't ACTUALLY on fire, thankfully I wasn't, but my chest was still burning, my head hurt and I couldn't seem to breath though my nose properly. I slowly sat up, but the room swayed so I fell back onto my pillow groaning, I was sick and mom was away on her business trip again. I curled up on my side, wrapping my blanket around my body as Goosebumps popped up all over my skin. I coughed and that caused my throat and my chest to burn, I glanced up at the mirror on my wall, I looked paler than any vampire, sparkling or otherwise. Curse Izzy for making me read 'Twilight', that reminds me I need to pay her back later. I then remembered with a groan that I had 2 unit tests today that I had to go in for. So I kicked off my warm, fuzzy blankets and slowly got out of bed, with slow moments I got dressed and washed in the bathroom, popping a few cold FX pills to help me get though the day. I shuffled to the loud kitchen were the guys were making breakfast or a mess if you want. I grabbed some OJ and slid into my seat; I drank some, but had to stop since the critic was making my throat hurt more.

"Tripp, you okay dude. You look like death warmed over." Ash asked sitting across from me. I nodded, not trusting my voice not to come out raspy, but even the slight movement of nodding made the room sway. I stood up, grabbed my backpack and started towards the living room.

"Aren't you going to eat anything little man?" Burger called from the kitchen. I was leaning against the wall for support as I pulled on my shoes.

"No thanks, I'm alright." I cleared my throat before calling back, but sadly it still sounded raspy and sick. I swore in my head as all three of the guys came out of the kitchen to see me, leaning against the wall as the room started to spin again.

"Kid, you don't look alright." Derek stated as he started towards me, I felt Goosebumps flare up on my arm again and sweat running down the side of my head.

"I'm fine Derek." I said forcefully, pushing away from the wall a bit too fast because when I took a step, the whole room was spinning fast, I felt my legs give way and I crashed down onto the floor, hearing 'Kid!', "Little man!' and 'Tripp!'. I groaned in pain as I half opened my eyes when a cold hand touched my forehead. Derek was hovering over me like a protective father. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to stop the spinning.

"You're burning up Kid, why didn't you tell us?" Derek asked worried, I pushed his hand away from my head, using the wall I stood up.

"I told you I am fine, I'm 15 I can take care of my self. I always have and I always will." I snapped, taking a step towards the front door, when I started to fall again, but arms caught me under my arms.

"You're not fine Kid; you are going back to bed right now." Derek ordered as he swung me over his shoulder, I pitifully tried to fight back, but I was starting to fall asleep thanks to the pills, so closing my eyes I let myself be carried back to my room and tucked into bed like a little kid. I curled up on my side, opening my eyes slightly to see my necklace glinting in my bedroom's light; I remembered when I got that necklace.

"You don't have to take care of yourself anymore little man; we are here now." Burger told me, I made a 'mhmm' sound.

"Why would you even think that you are alone?" Ash asked confused.

"My father left me, Mom is always on business trips…After a while I guess it just wears you out… You know just thinking about my father makes me remembered when he sent me my necklace on my 13th birthday. Mom was coming home that day from a trip and it arrived in the mail from India…What an odd place right?" I coughed slightly before going on with my story. "The entire note was 'Happy birthday Tripp.' Nothing else, just 3 words, not even 'I love you son' or 'I'm coming home soon'. Just happy freaking birthday." I said feeling anger rise up in me before it fell back down as I started to drift in and out of sleep.

"Well your father is an idiot for leaving you and Beth." Derek said as he picked up my necklace and placed it in my open palm, curling my fingers around the cold metal. "I'm sure that he still loves you Kid, so don't hate him. We will be back to check up on you later. Feel better Tripp." He said as he ushered Ash and Burger out of my room, I looked at the metal necklace a smile snaked its way onto my face, maybe because it did mean my father still cared about me, or maybe it was because finally after a year of bugging Derek, he finally called me by my name, whatever it was it soon faded into the back of my mind as the pills caught up with me and pulled me under a blanket of sleep.


End file.
